Her Unusual Life
by fata di scrittura
Summary: She grew up very wealthy, but she traded her designer bags and beloved New York, for a team of street racers in L.A ever since then, her life didn't seem to make since. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Universal Studio's The Fast and The Furious, however if you own Paul Walker or Vin Diesel feel free to share!!!! I do however own Lauren, and if I see her character posted in any other story I will be mad!!!! GRRRRR!  
  
Chapter 1: Homesick  
  
Shopping at Hollister wasn't a fun day out shopping for Lauren, it was her life! Not particularly Hollister, really anything involving clothing excited her, she was fashion crazed. So naturally, being a Saturday morning she was looking through the racks of her local San Francisco Hollister. Shopping had been her thing all her life. Her life on the other hand had been shit. From the eye of a spectator watching her life they would've probably wanted to be her, but the truth behind the fake glamour of her life was sad and probably unbelievable to anyone who knew, or thought they knew Lauren. The half Belgian, half Spaniard twenty-two year old girl seemed so happy and bright. But it hadn't always been that way. Her father, Pierre, was born and raised in France, her mother Manuela was born in Spain and had moved to Paris in her early teenage years. Her parents met when they were 16 and immediately got married and moved to Manhattan. Her father was the heir of more than 16 billion dollars because of her grandfathers budding vineyard in Southern France. In New York he worked as a stockbroker while her mother worked as a Chief Editor for the popular magazine Vogue. Lauren's life was perfect, up till when she turned 14. Lauren could remember it, that night was engraved in her mind. They were sitting at the dinner table eating Filet Mignon that Sonia, their cook had maid for them when her father suddenly looked up from his plate and said, "I am homosexual", then as if nothing had happened he took a sip from the goblet of Courvoisier that was in front of him. Lauren was emotionally scarred from the experience and even much more when her father ran off with her mother's brother. Lauren's father often wrote her postcards all about his "boyfriend". Her father and his "partner" moved back to the Southern France vineyard and Lauren stayed in her posh Lexington Avenue apartment with her Manuela, her mom. Manuela became an alcoholic and used liquor to "numb" her pain. One day when Lauren came home from her exclusive all-girls private school she found her mother on their kitchen floor with a bottle of Vodka in her hand. She was rushed to a hospital and immediately entered a coma. And 8 years later, her mom was still in the same hospital bed, still in a coma. As soon as Lauren turned 18, she needed to get away, so she moved to Los Angeles where she met up with the infamous Toretto street racing team. She lived with them for awhile. But then Dom, the father-like figure in the team decided to begin to highjack semi-trucks laden with DVD players, although street racing, Lauren's 2nd favorite hobby besides shopping, was illegal, it was only a misdemeanor. The truck heists could land the team in prison for years if not life. Lauren had been going out with Leon and gave Leon a tough ultimatum, either the truck heists or her. Although he loved Lauren the truck heists were a "team thing" and he couldn't just back out. So Lauren packed her bags and moved to San Francisco. Not a day passed by without her thinking about Leon, but she attempted to move on. She went back to living her posh lifestyle, and forgot about her real friends, the Toretto team, and focused on her new best friends, Louis Vuitton, Armani, Manolo Blahnik. Dolce and Gabbana. Her cute little beach shack matched her new found surfer personality her old life was completely erased, almost, she still had one memory, one object, one thing she couldn't bear to give up. Her Skyline. She and Leon had bought them together; hers was silver with pink and purple butterflies. It had been the car of her dreams all her life and even though it reminded her so much of her family in Los Angeles, The Torettos's she couldn't bear trade it in. She walked towards the Hollister cash register. The cashier guy rang up the items slowly. The pink tank top, the khaki cargo pants, the 5 tee shirts, the store's perfume, a pair of jeans, and a pair of flip-flops. "Two hundred-sixty one dollars and forty three cents" the guy said tiredly in a monotone voice. She paid with her American Express and they exchanged their "Have a Good Days". She loaded her bags into her car. She drove home, in desperate need of a nap. All of a sudden her cell phone rang; she looked at the caller ID. That was strange, it wasn't a San Francisco area code, the number read (323)555-6439. A Los Angeles area code, that couldn't be good. Los Angeles meant the Toretto's and if it was them calling then she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to talk to them without wanting to go back. "Hello?" a familiar voice questioned. "Hey Lauren, Its me Mia, I can't talk, phone might be traced........The truck thing went bad...Jesse and Vince are in the hospital...please come back...we're hiding...the "safe house"...Come!...Bye" Mia's voice had sounded sad. Lauren took a minute to register, truck heists had gone back, Jesse and Vince were in the hospital, and they ran to Baja, Mexico to hide in the "safe house". All of a sudden she realized that although she didn't support what they had done, they had always been there for her, and now she needed to be there for them. She entered her beach house and packed her clothes and shoes as quickly as possible, she grabbed her passport and her teacup Chihuahua, whom Leon had named Nissan. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of Diesel jeans with her baby blue and navy blue Puma's and a navy blue tank top with a baby blue hoodie. She carried her small baby blue leather Coach tote, and stuck Nissan inside. Her shoulder length honey blonde hair was pulled up in a pony-tail her bright blue eyes suddenly looked very bright and alert. Her tanned skin gave her an angelic presence . She loaded her stuff into the car and as she began to drive south and out of Los Angeles she began to wonder why she was going, because they were family and she need to help them out she thought. She drove, and no matter how sleepy she was, she couldn't stop driving, she needed to be there. All of a sudden it hit her like a ton of bricks; she was still very much in love with Leon, but would he still love her? Well, she was about to find out, because she was pulling up to the Toretto's house in Baja, Mexico Author's Note: Ok that's my first chapter, it'll get more exciting-it won't be a sappy love story-I promise! Please review! Thanks! Fata di Scrittura(the writing fairy) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Red Halter Top  
  
The run down house had belonged to the Toretto's parents and they had left it for their children in their will. It was a small but roomy modest house on the coast of Baja, Mexico. Lauren killed the engine and quickly smoothed out her clothes to attempt to make a good second impression on the people that she had called her family not so long ago.  
She left her luggage in the car and walked into the house, as she expected, the door was unlocked. Mia was sitting on the couch with a laptop on her lap typing furiously onto the keyboard. She looked up and her eyes froze.  
"I didn't think you'd come" Mia whispered as she pulled Lauren into a hug. Lauren just hugged back and it seemed an eternity that they were hugging.  
"Hey, the guys and Letty are working for this guy Pablo, in his garage, wanna swing by?" Mia asked in a fake cheery tone.  
"Okay" Lauren said apprehensively, "But you have to tell me what happened and how V and Jesse are"  
"Deal" Mia replied with a half smile. It was the first time she had even begin to smile since the last truck.  
They loaded into the car, and Mia began her story, "You should've been there, he was gorgeous, his name was Brian, of course Vince hated him but that didn't matter we went out and I thought he loved me, he was an undercover. Well, it was the last truck Dom had promised, and everything went wrong, Vince has a shotgun wound and his arm had deep lacerations from the wire. And Jesse had raced Tran for slips and lost, and when Jesse bailed with the Jetta, Lance and Johnny came around and shot him. Brian went after Johnny and killed him, but Lance is still out there. Brian talks to me, he is lying low in Miami, but he says he loved me for real and that he'll be back. Vince is ok, Jesse is hanging in, Hector is gonna bring them to us as soon as they are released. We have to stay here in Baja till the shit calms down" Mia explained, she looked hopeful, and before we knew we had arrived at the garage.  
Leon was working on an Acura thinking about how lame the races down in Mexico were when he saw Mia approaching the garage with...it couldn't be it was impossible, it was......Lauren. She looked better than ever, her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail her eyes seemed to sparkle; she was wearing a white mini skirt, with a blood red halter and a pair of red Converse Chuck Taylor's. He recognized her halter from back when they were together and he couldn't help but lick his lips after he had surveyed her body.  
When Lauren saw Leon her heart seemed to jump, he was shirtless and wearing a pair of baggy khakis. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. As Mia saw him approach she walked away claiming she had "things to do" and left with a wink.  
They stood in front of each other looking into each others eyes. They knew that her little disappearing act was forgiven. They shared this telepathy type thing, where they constantly knew what the other was thinking.  
  
Notice me, Take my hand, Why are we strangers when our love is strong, Why carry on without me? All of a sudden Leon couldn't help it, as much as he wanted to scream at her for leaving him his body just kept on pulling him toward her, like this gravitational force. "Why did you come back?" he asked, his green eyes hinting sadness. "I thought I could live with out you, but I was wrong" she whispered softly looking down, as if afraid to see his reaction. Everytime I try to fly I fall, without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby. "I couldn't block you out of my mind, I tried hard but even when I got through a day without thinking about you, that night you'd be all I dreamt about" she said softly as she looked up toward his face.  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby.  
  
"I pretended that you were around, I would talk to myself and pretend you were there to listen, but in my heart I knew that you had moved on with some skank, and I was just moping over you for no reason, because I'd never get you back" she whispered as if it were a great secret. I make believe that you are here, It's the only way I see clear, what have I done  
  
you seem to move on easy. "No, never" he replied "I could never get over you, you hurt me so much" he said moving closer and snaking an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry" she whispered innocently and gave her best angel face. I may have made it rain, Please forgive me, my weakness caused you pain,  
  
and this song is my sorry.  
  
All of a sudden the gap between them closed as they kissed and through Leon's mind was filled with memories of their relationship. All of a sudden, he remembered why the halter she was wearing seemed so familiar; It was the one she'd worn on the day they met. 


End file.
